Oz
Oz is one-half of a Brofinder date available for Mark. Character Summary Oz is a short, muscular African-American man. He works as a sound tech at a talk radio station, KLOL. He and his partner of two years Pete moved to Palm Valley from the East Coast. They met three years ago after Oz emailed him to ask when/if Pete was going to finish his erotic superhero web comic. Oz is a guitarist and part of a band he formed named, A Gathering of Fine Gentlemen. They play funked out pop-rock with heavy jazz influences, mixed with a death metal and a trap twist. Oz has a double penetration fantasy and he's uncut. Of the pair, he is more unsure about the idea of having a threesome and has reservations until the end of the date. Date Mark contacts Oz & Pete's joint Brofinder account. He is asked by one of them, which Mark assumes to be Oz, if he has the required experience. As a test, Mark's contact asks for him to talk dirty and pretend to cuckold him. Mark impresses "Oz" well enough and they then arrange a date. OzPeteBro.png|Oz & Pete's profile on Brofiler. to expand O&PText1.png|Mark's conversation with 'Oz'. (1 of 4) to expand O&PText2.png|Mark's conversation with 'Oz'. (2 of 4) to expand O&PText3.png|Mark's conversation with 'Oz'. (3 of 4) to expand O&PText4.png|Mark's conversation with 'Oz'. (4 of 4) to expand Mark arrives at the designated place for the date, the gay club Thumper's, and meets Oz. Being way too excited about the idea of a threesome Mark talks dirty to a startled Oz making him excuse himself and leave. Pete then appears, introduces himself, and Mark explains what just happened to him. Pete says he was the one Mark was talking to on Brofinder, not Oz. Pete brings his boyfriend back and they all laugh the misunderstanding off. Pete and Oz go on about how it's important to communicate and how open and honest their relationship is. OzAppears.png|Mark meets Oz. to expand ozcomesback.png|Oz returns. to expand OpenBook.png|Oz & Pete talk about their relationship. to expand Oz excuses himself to the restroom and Mark follows him. They talk and it becomes apparent things aren't as peachy as he and his boyfriend made it seem. They rejoin Pete and go to dance floor, the three boys dance for a while until Oz and Pete go to different places. Mark follows Oz to the bar and he admits he has reservations about having a threesome. Oz also says he is not completely opposed to the idea, as he has a sexual fantasy he can only realize with a third person. Mark reassure him by telling a weird fetish of his own and they return to dance floor with Pete. They start to make out on the dance floor and decide to continue it home. The boys go to Oz & Pete's house where Oz admits to Mark he would like to double penetrate someone along with Pete. Mark volunteers to be penetrated and the boys have a threesome. Walkthrough Trivia *Oz was unveiled to the public along with Pete and Donovan by Obscurasoft on Twitter on June 26th 2016. *Oz & Pete's date became available together with Donovan's on July 1st 2016. *He is one-half of the eighth Brofinder date available. Category:Character Category:Brofinder Date Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character Category:Musician